The invention relates to a laminar insulating material for electrical operating means insulated with a fluid. Materials of this kind are required, for instance, as a partition to divide a gas space within electrical apparatus into several individual spaces. Such insulating materials are subject to stringent requirements particularly if they are stressed not only dielectrically but also mechanically due to a pressure difference; the separated spaces may contain different fluids. Fluids are understood in this connection to be particularly insulating gases and liquids.
It is an object of the invention to provide an insulating material which is particularly well suited for this purpose.